Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Chasing Shadows
by Magykool
Summary: When a Chikorita named Rosalie who lacks a sense of direction is saved by a mysterious Axew named Drake, the two form a team to avoid being in debt with the other and are thrust into the case of missing Regular and Legendary Pokemon. But if these two are to save the world, they're going to need to face their 'true misery' to do so. Rated T for dark themes.


**Welcome to the rewrite of Chasing Shadows guys! I'd like to thank the guys/gals in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Writers United for convincing me to do a total rewrite. It's a forum that dedicates their time to help people flesh out their PMD stories, and to chat as well...mostly chatting. But I digress, start reading and enjoy! Link to the forum is at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 1:** _The Gears of Fate_

* * *

A small quadruped Pokémon took small, heavy steps against the wild, whipping wind and the pelting rain. This Pokémon closely resembled a turtle. His body was a light green, with yellow feet and jawline. His body was covered by a brown shell composed of earth, which had a black rim and a thick black stripe across it. On the top of his head sat a seedling, growing from a small patch of brown. His irises were black, and the sclera were yellow, and unbeknownst to him, his eyes had wisps of black and purple in them.

This was a Turtwig. And he was done with life.

This particular Turtwig was usually peppy, snarky and quite the mediator. But he felt that part of him was a cover up, a mere blanket draped over him to hide the true misery; the misery of being out of step with the world.

Well, more like 'village' than 'world.' The village the Turtwig lived in was very secluded, and nary an outsider ever wandered through it. There were strict customs that kept villagers in the village, and anyone caught outside would be punished severely. The Turtwig had considered finding another village or perhaps a town, but he didn't know where to go or where to look after arriving at the cliff's edge outside the forest. The forest was probably the reason why the village was secluded in the first place.

The village of Goldenleaf was full of bug types. Which was pretty common since throughout the world there was at least one village that was homage to a single type. However the Turtwig couldn't remember how he had gotten there, and nobody would tell him why. Only that he was a grass type, and they were bug types. Sure there were grass-bug types but he wasn't part bug.

He was a pure grass type. And that meant he was different.

Too tired to continue on, the Turtwig stopped near the edge of the cliff he had come across. The turtle collapsed against the wet, rocky earth as the wind picked up and the rain came down harder. The Turtwig had to stick his two front feet into an opening in the rocks to prevent himself from blowing away. Through the harsh downpour, he could only see the forest stretch out a few feet behind him before it becomes a murky darkness. A flash of lightning showed the turtle that he still had a way to go before he reached the very edge, and jump into the ocean below.

The night-time sky lit up briefly, followed by the loud sound of a thunder attack. The Turtwig pressed onwards, practically dragging himself across the rocky surface as if to avoid being tossed around by the violent winds, the sapling on his head bending backwards as the turtle fought the weather.

When the Turtwig reached the edge, he looked over but saw nothing but darkness. He could hear the ocean crashing against the cliff side instead, and knew that if he fell the result would be fatal.

 _You don't have to do this!_ The rational voice in his mind pleaded. _If you go back now, and explain how you feel, I'm sure they'll let you explore the world! You could find loads of friends out there._

"No!" Shouted the Turtwig, his voice filled with bitterness and angst. "I can't go back there. Ever! Don't make me go back and pretend!"

 _But your life is worth more than this! Run away from the cliff and explore the forest. You'll find the exit for sure. It's worth a shot._

"My parents have abandoned me! I don't feel like myself anymore. I can't go on with this life." The Turtwig sobbed.

 _So make your own family! Do something! Just don't throw yourself off this cliff!_

"I can't! I just don't belong!" The Turtwig screamed in response, and the sky responded with the sound of thunder. The purple and black wisps in the Turtwig's eyes became more evident. A dark purple and black aura surrounded his feet.

 _W-Wait, stop thinking like that! You'll make it worse!_ The voice warned.

"I don't care what you think!" The aura around the Turtwig's feet rose to his legs. The turtle suddenly felt more than willing to throw himself off the cliff, and into the inviting, stormy ocean below.

 **Hmm…only at the shadow stage…but you could become of use to me…** The Turtwig now heard a completely different voice in his mind. He felt that any rationality left in him had been washed out, replaced by this feeling of nothingness.

"What do you want?" He asked the voice, his tone sounding empty.

 **I want you to join me and my legion. With you on our side, we could demolish Goldenleaf and any other village or town you wish to destroy.**

"Destroy…Goldenleaf…what's in it for me?"

 **A new life. What more would any miserable Pokémon want?**

"And if I don't want this 'new life' you're giving me?" asked the Turtwig. "I could end things here and now if I wished."

 **You could.** Coaxed the voice. **Well, go on. I'm not going to stop you. Jump right off. You'd be wasting this** _ **newfound power**_ **of yours.**

"New…found….power?" The Turtwig questioned. If the Turtwig could see who was talking, they'd definitely be smirking right now, knowing that the bait they casted hooked the little turtle on the cliff.

 **Oh yes, upon realising your true misery, you can become more powerful than you've ever imagined! Everything you wished to be, all the power you could want. It's all yours.**

"True misery….all…alone…" said the Turtwig.

 **That's right. There's no-one here for you. Nobody in this world knows who you are, nor would they care.**

"No one…cares…"

 **Not at all, you're quite alone in this world. So lonely and miserable that I look like the happiest being in the world.**

"Miser…able…" The aura around the Turtwig now covered his entire body. Loneliness and misery crept into the Turtwig's heart and he found these feelings were the only ones he could feel, and he embraced it. He felt like he had received an injection that made everything inside him feel…stronger. The desire to watch everyone suffer like he grew stronger in the Turtwig.

 **Wonderful!** The voice sounded almost cheerful now. **You're mine now. Slide off the edge, into the portal I have below in wait. You shall fit in with my forces perfectly.**

The Turtwig said nothing as he casually rolled off the edge, the wind whipping past the falling Turtwig. The Pokémon had a blank expression as he fell into the unknown darkness below him.

Any trace of the voice faded, the owner feeling victorious.

 **Excellent! One down, five to go…**

* * *

Rosalie wandered through the busy Bussleton Square. There were barely any Pokémon out at this time of night, and those who were highlighted under the city lamps. Many shops were closed down the streets that lead from the Square, and the unlucky Pokémon who were caught in the wild storm hours ago and were too far away from home to escape it were now emerging from their temporary shelters.

When Rosalie walked under an extremely blinding light, we could see that she was a small light green Pokémon who had four little legs with a single nailed toe on each one. In proportion to her body, her head was large. With bright red eyes and a greener bud necklace, Rosalie also had a large leaf upon her head, which was a tell-tale sign she was a Chikorita. Rosalie wore a light brown cloak around her body to keep herself warm, and also had a bag of supplies slung over her.

Rosalie had chosen the wrong time to arrive in Bussleton City, where the streets were usually always busy and bustling with Pokémon. The square named after its city was a famous spot for tourists, adventurers, and regular Pokémon alike to meet at. Even at night time, Bussleton Square was an easy place to find, making a first-timer to this city like Rosalie comfortable enough to find out where to go next. Trouble was, Rosalie was _hopeless_ at directions. It was a miracle that she made it here on her own. During her journey to the city, Rosalie had gotten herself lost in the easier mystery dungeons that led her from her home to the bustling city.

Rosalie has long since forgotten how many times she had gotten herself lost.

"Hey fellas, check 'er out!" drawled a presumably drunk Machoke to his friends. He was standing near a bench not far from Rosalie. "It'sa Chick'rita!"

His friends chuckled, both probably just as drunk as the Machoke. One was a Gabite, and the other was a Galvantula.

' _Crap. I can't take them on all at once._ ' Rosalie thought, quickly trying to think of a way to escape the situation. She used her vines to bring the hood of the cloak over her head, hiding the leaf, and she continues onwards, ignoring the trio of Pokémon.

"Hey! I was talkin' to ya!" called the Machoke, who attempted to walk after the receding Chikorita but ended up falling over his own two feet in his desperate stupor to keep up with Chikorita.

Rosalie sighed in relief, feeling safe from the three Pokémon. The Chikorita walked past many cafés, restaurants, and various other food outlets that lined the darkly lit street. Rosalie stopped abruptly, her heart stopping with shock and realisation. ' _The street is dark…Galvantula…!_ ' Rosalie gasped and took a step back.

She realised her mistake too late as the web she stepped on sprung up and ensnared the Chikorita. She tried to struggle against the sticky web to no avail. She could already feel the paralysis kicking in. "L-Let me go!" she gasped out, continuing her futile attempt to break free of her bonds.

"Hehehe, I didn't think you'd fall for me so easily." The Galvantula stated, his words slurring a bit.

"Tyran, that was cheesy, even for you." Spoke the Machoke as he walked out of a nearby alleyway and approached the Galvantula and the trapped Chikorita. "Although she is nicer up close, and she's certainly dumber than she looks."

"Bastards! Let me go!" Rosalie cried. She could already feel her legs going numb. Yet Rosalie was surprised that even with the power Tyran had taken from the lampposts in the street, it was still taking a while to fully paralyse her. ' _He must be pretty weak._ '

"Feisty too." The Gabite commented, emerging from the alleyway. "I wouldn't mind spending some time with her." He turned to the Machoke. "What do you think, Ajan?" he asked.

"Maybe later, Des. I want to get acquainted with her first" Ajan replied, looking down at Rosalie with a smug grin. "You chose the wrong time to arrive in the city. You're going to learn firsthand why you should never wander alone—ouch!"

Rosalie had used her vines to slap Ajan the Machoke across the face. The impact echoed in the quiet street. Tyran and Des stared at Rosalie, shocked.

"You…" Ajan growled, putting a hand to his slapped cheek. "You're gonna pay for that." His glare was so fierce it made Rosalie feel like shrinking.

Rosalie laughed nervously, feeling the electricity slowly coarse through her body and up to her head, completely immobilizing her. "I-I guess it's too late to say 'sorry', huh?" she asked nervously.

"Tyran, return the power and let's go. We're finished here." Ajan said sternly.

"S-Sure thing, Boss!" Tyran hurriedly exclaimed, plucking Rosalie up from the ground and placing her firmly on his back. He then scurried over to the nearest lamppost and placed his two front legs on the one in front of him. Tyran focused the electricity he stole from the street lights back into this lamppost, lighting it up as it had been before. Then, as if by magic, the electricity spread into the web attached to the light, and raced across the thread connected to another light. The process repeated on a couple more lampposts and soon the light was restored to all of them. Tyran then begun to roll up all the web he used so it could be used later.

Ajan nodded in satisfaction, walking off towards the alleyway in which he came from. Des and Tyran soon followed. The alley way was narrow and dark, and with the lack of light, it was hard to look around gather one's surroundings if it were anyone's first time wandering into one of the many alleys in Bussleton City.

This made things harder for Rosalie to attempt to form an escape plan, especially now that the paralysis had come into full effect, preventing her from speaking anymore. If the paralysis did wear off, however, and she managed to get away from these three, there was still one looming thought in her mind; _where would I go next?_ Rosalie cursed herself for being absolutely hopeless with maps. She was hoping to stumble into someone whom she could ask for directions until she was outsmarted by city Pokémon.

Tyran moved behind Ajan and Des, as if he were carrying a fragile package. His spider legs making it hard for him to act like carrying a paralysed Chikorita was normal.

Rosalie heard his feet step in a puddle in the alley, making a tiny splash. ' _What's going to happen to me?!_ ' Rosalie thought in a panic. ' _I wish there was someone around who could help!_ '

 **I can help, little one.** Rosalie heard a voice echo in her head. It sounded…welcoming. As if someone wished to strike a deal or a bargain. **I could help you find your true potential.**

' _Potential? Why is there a voice in my head that's not mine? Get out!_ ' Rosalie thought angrily at the voice. She was hoping it could hear her thoughts.

 **How rude.** Whined the voice, pretending to sound hurt. **I offer a way out of this situation and yet you tell me to leave you be?**

' _How can you help? You're just a voice in my head!_ ' Rosalie brought her focus away from the voice in her mind when she noticed the trio that had taken her captive were passing through a hole in a wire fence. Moonlight was Rosalie's only source of light yet the way she was positioned on Tyrant's back stopped her from seeing anything ahead of her.

 **If I were a voice in your head, why would I be offering assistance? I'll have you know I can help you double your strength right now. Not even the Galvantula with the type advantage could defeat you in that state.** Rosalie heard the voice in her mind again, she had hoped it was gone. Yet what it was offering was interesting. An increase in strength didn't sound bad right about now.

' _Alright, if you could do this earlier, why didn't you do it then?_ ' Rosalie asked it.

 **Because this power requires you to have fallen into misery, to give up on hope.**

' _But I haven't given up on hope!_ ' Rosalie cried determinedly in her mind

 **Really? Then why am I here? You feel hopeless because you fell for their trap, and nobody is coming to your rescue. Although I could wait till the three that have caught you to break you, then your strength would increase tenfold.**

' _And just how do I acquire this strength?_ ' The Chikorita was becoming very curious about this offered power now.

 **You must give in to your true misery. You have to accept that hope is a pointless thing to have, and let nothing but this misery fill your heart.** The voice now sounded like it was coaxing her into accepting its offer.

' _Sounds like a pretty miserable way to live…_ '

 **That's because power never comes without a price.**

' _I don't want to have misery in my heart though. Besides, I have a plan to get out of this._ '

 **Do you now?** The voice sounded curious now. **Just how do you plan to escape in your paralysed form?**

' _This Galvantula is weak. The paralysis should be wearing off soon._ ' Rosalie thought with confidence.

 **But will it wear off in time, I wonder?**

' _Probably not. But I have faith that I'll get out of this somehow._ '

 **And what about this power I have to offer?**

' _You can go away now, I'm done talking to you. I'm not listening to your tempting offers._ ' To her relief, Rosalie felt the voice disappear in her mind, as if it were defeated.

"Cut her bonds." Ajan suddenly ordered. "We're here."

Rosalie was suddenly lifted off of the back of Tyran and onto the ground and Des walked over to the Chikorita and cut the web with his sharp claws.

In the immediate area, the concrete Rosalie laid on was cold and slightly wet. The wired fence the trio had walked through had led to a small, broken down hut. The wooden foundations of the hut looked old and ruined in the moonlight. A broken powerline hung over the hut. The trio had placed Rosalie on the ground near the entrance to the front of the hut, which was barely separated by a torn, broken wire fence and a field of dry grass leading to the hut.

"Alright, Boss." Des said, the Gabite stepping back from the paralysed Chikorita on the ground. "What now?"

Ajan swaggered over to Rosalie, looking down at her with lust. "We take 'er bag and cloak, then I can 'ave some fun with 'er." Ajan responded, a smug grin on his face.

Tyran studied the situation with uncertainty. "But look at the bag, she's an explorer. Definitely stronger than you or I. Paralysis could wear off any minute." Cautioned the Galvantula.

"She would have fought back ages ago if she were an explorer. She's just a poor Chikorita who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ajan said, glaring at Tyran.

"Umm…hello? I seem to have taken a wrong turn. Would anyone like to give me directions?" asked an overly innocent sounding voice, wandering onto the scene.

"You! Go back to your hole, you Stupid Dragon!" Ajan spat, moving away from Rosalie and stalking towards the new arrival.

This 'Stupid Dragon' or Pokémon was far smaller than the Machoke, only slightly higher than Ajan's knees. He is bipedal, his small body a greyish-green colour, with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of his mouth. On the back of his head is of a darker tone than his body, with a tall, slightly curved horn coming from his head. The same dark greyish-green colour was in the shape of ovals that surrounded his two red eyes, and he has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. Looking at his neck, one could see that a forest green collar marking encircles it, and that his limbs and tail were short like the rest of him. His forelimbs have three digits and his feet have two, giving anyone the impression that this Pokémon would be an excellent climber.

"The Axew, again!" Des complained.

"Yep. That's me!" Replied the Axew casually.

"Why can't you mind your own business?" Ajan sneered.

"I told you, I'm lost." Repeated the Axew. "Could you point me home?"

"You know how to get home. If I were you, I'd scurry home now before your sorry ass gets beaten." Ajan warned.

The Axew shrugged and walked towards the Chikorita. "She looks nice." He said simply. "Is she new?" he asked, looking into the pleading eyes of the Chikorita.

"She just arrived in the city, in fact." Tyran boasted. "She fell right for my trap she did."

"I see." The Axew replied, now casually looking through her bag. "She seems to be an explorer." He said, the words feeling foreign, yet familiar on his tongue.

"How can you tell?" Des asked.

The Axew fished out a seed from her bag, and suddenly forced her to eat it. Much to the trio's surprise.

"Oi! What're you feeding 'er?!" Ajan demanded.

"Just a little something." The Axew shrugged. He stood up straight, noticing that the Chikorita was giving him a grateful look as she swallowed the seed.

"If you don't tell me what you gave 'er now…" Ajan threatened.

"Then what?" asked the Axew innocently.

"Oh I think you know what comes next…" Ajan said, cracking his knuckles. Des and Tyran were glaring at the Axew, preparing to fight him.

"You aren't wrong there." Replied the Axew. Then suddenly he dashed towards Tyran, both of his arms glowing a light green colour before he strikes the Galvantula twice in succession, dealing a moderate amount of damage with dual chop. Tyran cried out in pain and he tried to respond with a fury cutter, his front right foot glowing a white colour before attempting to strike the Axew with his attack. But the mysterious Axew jumped to dodge the swipe, jumping off of Tyran's head and landing on the ground behind the Galvantula.

"Why, you!" Ajan roared. He ran towards the Axew, stretching his hand out to give it an orange glow. The Axew threw his hands above his head in desperation to block the attack, struggling to fight the force of Ajan's downward chop.

"A little help would be nice!" The Axew called out to Rosalie, daring to look back at her briefly. "That seed should have fixed things by now!"

Just as he said this, Rosalie did indeed realise that the numbness in her body was gone. She quickly stood up, focused on Ajan and the Axew and fired a few leaves in their direction.

Ajan noticed this and jumped away, giving the Axew room to charge towards Des. The two dragons clashed with their own dual chop, their arms and claws glowing light green. They were stuck at a stalemate as they fought using pure strength during the struggle.

Rosalie sighed in relief, feeling glad that she was rescued. She almost forgot about the trio until Tyran fired a sticky web in her direction. Rosalie gasped and narrowly avoided it, the web sticking to the ground not far from her. The Chikorita focused her attention onto Tyran, and the leaf upon her head released a puff of powder, and she pushed it towards the Galvantula by launching leaves in his direction.

Tyran sucked in air, keeping his mouth shut to avoid inhaling the poison powder, and had to take the razor leaf attack head-on. This unfortunately left him open, and Rosalie took this chance to knock him back with a tackle.

Ajan growled, seeing Des be pushed back by the Axew, and Tyran being tackled by the Chikorita. He noticed that his lackeys were being overcome by the power of these two. "Des. Tyran. That's enough." He ordered, giving each of them a firm look.

All fighting ceased, and the battling Pokémon all stared at the Machoke. "We give up. Hurry up and take 'er, Stupid Dragon." Ajan grumbled. "We're finished here."

"But Boss-!" Des tried, only to be cut off by Ajan.

"I said; 'We're finished'." Ajan shouted.

The Axew looked bored. "Really? I was just getting started." Whined the Axew.

"Th-Thank you, for…er…letting me go!" Rosalie said rather hastily. She briskly walked over to the Axew, grabbed him with her vines and almost ran from the trio. She hoped she was walking back the way she came.

"I can't believe you let her go…" Tyran grumbled.

"That Axew has made it official, we're so getting him back for this." Des said, crossing his arms in determination.

"In due time boys." Ajan said. "They were definitely stronger than I thought. I underestimated the Axew this time, but the next time we meet, he'll be sorry we ever crossed paths."

Des and Tyran laughed in agreement, each imagining the moment, with the Axew on the ground before them and them laughing victoriously.

* * *

Rosalie and the Axew had eventually made their way out of the alley Rosalie was carried down, and were back in the lit street with the cafés and restaurants. Rosalie had let go of the Axew a while ago whilst running, and now the Chikorita leaned against a lamppost, trying to catch her breath.

"D-Did we…get away?" Rosalie asked breathlessly, looking at the calm Axew.

"I seems so. I don't think they gave chase." The Axew reassured her.

Rosalie nodded, recovering her energy. There was a silence as they both recovered from running all that way.

"Thank you." Rosalie finally said. "For rescuing me. Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't arrived when you did."

The Axew shrugged. "It was nothin', they were asking for a beat-up anyways."

"I see." Said Rosalie, thinking for a moment. "Say…how did you know to give me a heal seed back there? Are you an explorer?" she asked him, her voice brimming with curiosity.

The Axew looked at her, as if trying to decide on the best answer. "I don't know." He finally answered.

This surprised Rosalie. "Huh?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean, 'I don't know'?"

The Axew shrugged. "I told you, I don't know. I guess it was luck or something."

"Alright." Rosalie said slowly, starting to feel creeped out by the mysterious Axew. "I don't think I ever got your name…what is it? I'm Rosalie."

"Drake." The Axew says nonchalantly.

Rosalie smiles. "Well Drake, thank you for saving me. I owe you one."

"Well…there's something you might be able to do…" Drake said slowly.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked, giving Drake a questioning look.

"Well…you see…I know those three are usually causing trouble...but I sorta found you all by accident, and now I'm lost. Could you maybe…help me get back to my place? I have an apartment rented out and I seemed to have lost my way back…" Drake rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Okay, let's go! I'm sure we'll find it together!" Rosalie said, taking off into the direction of Bussleton Square.

Drake followed closely behind. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem!" Rosalie replied.

A few minutes later, the duo arrive at the Square, and are both examining a map.

"Can I ask you a question?" Drake asked.

"You just asked me one." Rosalie replied with a smug smile.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Can I ask you another?" he was starting to find the Chikorita quite irritating.

"You just did."

"Two more then?"

Rosalie grinned. "Sure! What's your next question?"

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" Drake asked in a dead pan voice.

Rosalie regarded the map for a moment, then she looked at Drake again and gave him a cheery grin. "Nope!" she said in the most cheerful way possible.

Drake sighed, slightly regretting rescuing the Chikorita in the first place. He could already tell that this was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

 **And it's done! Don't forget to review!**

 **Link to the Forum:** **forum/thispartcanbewhateveritwantstobeaslongasthecodeatheendisstillthesame/199441/**

 **See you all next time!**

 **Magyk-Foal1, out!**


End file.
